I Wanna Dance With Somebody
by charmedsfan1
Summary: NEW CHAPTER in Manny's POV on the Cranny break up. Cranny goes there. Get in the mind of Degrassi's most sexy couple's mind. SPOILERS and please comment!
1. Chapter 1

This is about Cranny guys because they ARE and WILL ALWAYS be the BEST COUPLE on Degrassi. So this is too all the Cranny lovers. I made this about past things that's happened to Cranny with a FEW little things change. I also went ahead and added some stuff I've seen from the promo pics of Cranny in season six:

I see everyone's eyes staring at me. Reading me like pages of a big long history book. There's no special guy in my hand. No person to tell me that the black silk dress I'm wearing brings out the color in my eyes. No man to take my hand and ask me if I want to dance. Truth is I don't know if there's any man for me.

I don't know if there's anyone out there for me to look at me like you use to do. Back before everything went wrong. You were the key that always unlocked my door and brought out that smile you use to make for me. And that song you use to plan was just, just beyond the greatest thing ever.

I watch everyone smiling and spinning around, dancing. Living the night away. Even Toby and Liberty have taken there grief away just for one night to dance. I sip my fruit punch drink and smile at Emma just to let her know I'm alright.

Truth is when you left it feels like half of me went with you. I remember the first time I laid eyes on you in grade 8. That saggy black hair and the eyes the hid behind the camera lens. I remember that first time you asked me to dance. I was nervous and I knew you knew it because your feet could prove it. Honesty that dance made me forget everyone and everything around us. It was great.

Or do you remember the time when we mad love to each other? Lol what a night eh? You were gentle. Loving. And….lets just leave it at that. The fact is when we made love it was….breath taking. We linked to each other. Forever and always.

Or at the ice skating rink when you told me I "was the one"? And no one saw you trip on the ice and fall. You hurt yourself and I laughed. You laugh. We laughed. It was just wonderful. We were wonderful.

Remember the abortion? That life changing experience for the both of us? I remember seeing the pain and betrayal in your eyes when I told you I had to do it. You hated me. I would have hated me too. I was only thinking about myself. You should have never talked to me again. But you did. Remember at the clinic? Right when the abortion was about to be done? You surprised me and showed up. Holding me hand as I walked to our fate. You really did surprise me. And afterwards you told me that as much as you hated killing our baby that it was the right thing to do. I sometimes wonder where we would be if I didn't get the abortion?

Would you still be in Vancouver following your destined dream? Would I be sitting alone at prom?

Regardless I remember the day we reunited. It was like something was actually going good for me. We were on Emma's front porch and I was in my oversized jammies. I was so shocked that you came over. I thought you and Ellie would be in each other's arms by then. But you came to me. You said you wanted to make me smile again and you sure as hell did. You did it by looking at me. Realizing that you still loved me and were angry at yourself that you went back to Ashley and missed everything I had to offer. You kissed me. I kissed you. We kissed. It was like a spinning motion. Like all our kisses are. Like the world was revolving around us.

After that there was no stopping us. We together finally. You said walking me to class and kissing me was so sappy. But you did it anyway. You took me to concerts and showed me your world. I took you to auditions. We were definitely, like Emma said, Degrassi's celebrity couple.

Remember when you finally got the chance to record your very own album? You had to go away and you were sad. You and Ellie were close. And I'll a meant I thought you two were going to realize how much you loved each other and kiss right in front of me. But you said your goodbyes and you both hugged. As we were loading the car for the airport I watched you two. Just watching not serious. I knew she was madly in love with you and who could blame her? You walked over to me and looked at me. Instead of breaking up with me you told me you'd call and IM me everyday. We were going to have a long distance relationship.

Throughout my junior year you stayed in touch like you said. We had midnight conversations about everything. Sometimes even sex. We, well I, got in trouble for eating up Spike and Snake's phone bill. But you offered to pay. But I told you now because you have to focus on your album.

After school ended and the summer arrived we grew apart though. I was in New York with the Nelson family. You called at least once a week. And whenever we talked you seemed different. Strange. Distant. Mumbling. But we made it into the next school year.

Then disaster came.

You returned for the Toronto Music Festival. But you weren't you. Your eyes we different. Your language was different. Something about you – you definitely weren't the man I fell in love with. Then you and Ellie were getting even closer.

You didn't want to spend time with me. You just wanted a quickie before every rehearsal or performance. Then you'd ignore me all day. Remember when I, Manny Santos, actually cooked for our anniversary before your big day at performing? You showed up late. You weren't making since. You were shaking and saying stupid stuff. I told you to calm down but all you did was start eating all the food.

I tried to make conversation but you just kept eating. The next day you surprised me at Degrassi with a dozen flowers. You were sorry about what happened and you wanted to make it up to me. We went outside to our bench. You put your arm around me and told me everything that I wanted to here. We kissed and I smiled and it was just...about time. About time for s to connect on a deeper level.

There's more guys...they'll be another chapter of what happens in 609 and then I'll have Craig's thoughts with the aftermath of 609


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys thanks for the reviews. Right now I'm picking up where Manny's thoughts left off in the last chapter. I'm going to add some of my own predictions of what I, along with many CRANNY FANS, want to happen judging from the promos The N released during South of Nowhere. Here goes nothing:

We continued talking on the bench. You informed me on what REALLY happened in Vancouver. You told me about how Leo Daives had you were nonstop in the studio, never giving you the time to sleep or anything. How you were performing in night clubs with the crowd jumpng to your music. You explained to me how you talk to all those theapierst about us in Vancouver, the one Joey told you to go to. I listened to everything you said.

It was my turn:

I told you all about Emma's eating disorder and how I helped her through it. The whole Sean/Emma/Peter love triangle. You hated Peter even more than you already did. You listened to me. Next thing you know we started kissing our own kiss. Remember the world revolving around us kiss? Sooner or later we realized we had talked through two classes. You told me you had to reheare for your performance with Takin Back Sunday. We said our goodbyes until later and I was off to explain to Ms. H what happen.

Emma comes over to me from the dance floor and askes me if I'm going to dance. "Sean's biceps would be happy to dance with you." She said. I smiled and told her this was her and Sean's prom night. Not mine. She hugs me and goes back to dancing. She looks happy with Sean. She is happy with Sean. A perfect couple.

Perfect is what I thought everything was when I showed up at Joey's house. You had roses after roses everywhere. You were in the tux I imagined in you back when you _took my breath away. _You smiled at me. I jumped in your arms and was excited. We fell on the couch playfully. You told me "I'm crazy about you" and we kissed. And made love to each other.

Alright I know this one is short guys but I was brainstorming some new things for the next chapter. Which will begind the downfall of Cranny. I was looking at the promos The N released so get prepared cuz I'm about to go all out with the next chapter. Enjoy this thougfh and please comment!


End file.
